zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malon
I remember that an official (US) Zelda timeline states Link of OoT marries Malon. There any truth/relevance to this?--Biccy 19:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) By the way, the fact that TP Link is a farmer incapable of magic (no magic bar) may be a slight nod to all that theories about his blood mixing with the commoner type. link does say any thing nor shows much emotionDRTJR (talk) 01:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC)DRTJR In response to the marrying theory, even if the OoT Link and Malon do marry, its not until centuries later does the TP Link come into place. It doesn't mean he's the decendant of the OoT Link (unless I'm missing something as I have not beaten TP and just started the snow area)--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) All Links are descendants of the OoT Link. Besides, I KNOW that the Oot Link married Malon. Why else would the Tp link be a rancher? It runs in the family.Green hat (talk) 00:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Do YOU not understand? There is many Links. This was proven in Wind Waker. Wind Waker is 100+ years away from OoT. The reason that Hyrule looks different in each game is because it got flooded in wind waker, and it looks different in other games is because of erosion and techtonic plates moving Green hat (talk) 20:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat That's what I thought (agreeing with Mr. Green hat).. there are many Links and Hyrule changes as the years go. Renovations/reconstruction (explains why castles are different in Oot and WW), the castle in TP is different because that land is different having it be the new land Link and Tetra find and its many years later since WW, etc.) Even the Link page says there's different Links and such.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *After reading the Imprisioning War page, I just learned that in the conclusion of the OoT game, Zelda made two paralle universes...whoa. So the OoT Hyrule and the TP Hyrule are the same? and the events in WW is different and such? Confusing. But yeah, same Links.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) its completely crazy theory and there is no proof that he marries any one. you think only ranchers can have rancher children and i gauge wind waker happening a lot later then 100 years based on how mucht he world changes within 300 years in oracle of ages)Oni Dark Link 22:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) It's confusing, but the timeline splits in Oot. the next occurences are either MMandTP or WW, and it continues from there. WW is the adult timeline and MM is child's. Get it?Green hat (talk) 22:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat i do get it. i also think that wind waker is a lot latter then 100 years from ocerina of time. Oni Dark Link 11:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) It's about 200 years away. Wait. How did we go from Malon to WW i dont know. and i think 200 hundred years is a bit low also. id rekon about 700 - 1000 years. if you play oracle ages you'll see why. in that game you play in two time lines 300 years apart and the world has changed only slightly. in wind waker no one even knows there was a world at the bottem of the great sea. so 1) there all idiots or 2) its a long time since they had to think about it. Oni Dark Link 14:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) On the subject of Malon, I did some research, and in the child timeline, Link still gets zora's saphire. Saying Link must have married Princess Ruto.Green hat (talk) 12:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat i dont think he ever really planned to marry her. it was just a way of coning the saphire off her. Oni Dark Link 12:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yet another reason Link went to TerminaGreen hat (talk) 12:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat funny i was thinkiong the exact same thing when i posted the last comment. Oni Dark Link 12:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) It says once u get the saphire that you don't understand anything about an engagement ring, so I guess he didn't know what was goin on. Green hat (talk) 13:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Well i'm pretty sure in issue of Nintendo Power i read an interview with Mr. Miymoto that said TP Link wasn't a direct decendent of OOt Link but that still doesn't mean he's not a decendent of OOt Link so it's poosible that he a decendent in some way, shape, or form.Snore (talk) 00:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) and it like to input ordan ranch is looks noting like lon lon rach and is in a completely diffrnt location AND doesnt have cows or more then one horse both of which were big parts of lon lon ranch suggestiong the pass down of a ranch logic of it wouldnt mak sense since it appears to be a different ranch. Oni Link 19:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, if Link and Zelda were together, then wouldn't TP Link be royalty? It is confirmed that TP Link is a descendant of OoT Link. --Majora4Prez (talk) 01:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) and royality only sticks to first borns so it could easily be lost to a decended over the course of a couple hundred years. o and it doesnt say anywhere that sages cannot marry. How do you propose zelda's line carries on each time she is a revealed sage if she is unallowed to marry.Oni Link 12:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) consider link is less then twenty in ocerina of time and has his whole life ahead if him meaning if he was to marry it could be pretty much anybody Oni Link 16:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) termian counter parts are not like their hylian ones in most cases. Sakon for example is just some random guy who runs around while in majora's mask he's a cold blooded thief. Oni Link 11:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Two things: it has been pointed out that TP Link WORKS at the Ranch, instead of OWNING it (that one would be Fado). Ad Link working in the Ranch is something that ANYONE would expect of him at that age in medieval times, where most farmers would put their kids into farm labor at a really young age. So, it is only natural for Link to work and produce, since it´s something that the comunnity orders him to. So, the whole ranch thing is a failed argument for the Link & Malon relationship, and shall never be used again to support this.--The Gerudo Guy (talk) 02:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC)The Gerudo Guy In Response to you all In Ocarina of Time Links mother leaves him in the forest 7-10 years prior to the game. It never really says he has a father, so it could be that.. This is a terrible reference but, its like star wars and the mother didnt need a male, an the baby created itself just like anakin does. on the other hand, In Tp his parents could of dumped him of in Ordon village. He grows up and helps the guy that owns the ranch. It never says he owns the ranch. he just works for the guy that does. evidence that supports this is that in the game your a decendent of the past hero, the dead guy that teaches you the sword techniques. and its tradition that link doesn't know who is parents are. the only game i know he has a dad in is four swords and his dad is you guessed it a SWORDSMAN Funny but the story line for the new wii game hasn't even came out yet. LOL Whats all this "timelines" stuff, According to the Link page, in OOT the Continual switching between bieng a child and an adult left link with a Developmental disorder. And So OOT link wouldent be able to get married anyway because he would be too Emotionally Immature. It would be easier to just say there cousins or something, the fact that Link helps out at a farm occasionally Doesent mean hes from a family of farmers, (besides, everyone in ordon is a farmer). The TP link is of Ordonian Descent and ordon isent part of Classical Hyrule. And so Its probable that TP link is related to Links Ordonian cousin who is never seen in the game because At that time Ordon was just a small independant Micronation--Leekduck (Da Pwnsome) Personally, i hate all LinkxAgirl theories, but i think i have found a article on another site that may end this. Here it is:http://www.zeldauniverse.net/articles/link-in-love/the-girl-with-the-red-hair/ -Frogblimp It dosent make sense that Princess Zelda is ruled out, how can she be a princess if she cant marry? Phantom Zelda